a heart breaking bet
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: Grey and natsu... (Paternal twins) always ready to kill each other and on the other hand Lucy and erza (an unbreakable bond) loves each other to death. Will a bet ending on Valentine's Day change their lives...completely? NatsuXlucy GreyXerza
1. a bet

A heartbreaking bet

Grey and natsu... (Paternal twins) always ready to kill each other and on the other hand Lucy and erza (an unbreakable bond) loves each other to death. Will a bet ending on Valentine's Day change their lives...completely?

NatsuXlucy

GreyXerza

...

"Erza scarlet and Lucy heartfillia are not blood related sisters but are connected with hearts...after their parent's unexpected deaths who were family friends, both the girls were left in this cruel world alone with no help and that's when they both became each other's shield. Being together from the most worst time to the most happiest experience of their life...they never left each other's side...no one can ever torn them apart...they are just like two faces of the same coin" grandma told the two boys after dinner making them frown.

"Grandma! Why do we have to listen to this story every evening!" said the pink haired boy in a displeased voice.

"Yeah! He is right!" another voice in agreement...

Grandma smiled at this and replied while getting up "this is not a story my boys...this is called bitter life...they both are not even sisters but they share an unbreakable bond but look at yourself you both are paternal twins! And always ready to chop off each other's head!"

At which both of them said together "how is this reality gonna help us?"

Grandma's smile became a bit more wider "this is the only time of the day when I can see you both fighting together...and it makes me happy from inside"

They both looked at each other and made the most horrible face they can ever make and said "we! Together? never!"

"Natsu! Remember the song, we are never ever getting back together" asked the black haired guy.

Natsu laughed heartily and replied "what are you a Taylor swift fan? Grey! Well I don't listen to girly songs like you" which made grey extremely angry...

Their grandma sighed "there it goes...my energy again in vain"

...

Next morning in the school cafeteria...

"Look at that guys...natsu and grey are fighting again!" levy exclaimed

"Oh god I can't take this anymore...grey and natsu...what is their problem!? Let me clear this out...again!" gajeel gets up from his seat and walks towards the two boys with an annoyed face.

mirajane enters the scene with lots of books in her hand and takes a seat next to levy "hey levy how are you today?" she asks with her as usual nice tone

Levy diverts her mind towards the girl sitting next to her and replies calmly but her face again changes into a depressed one when she puts her gaze upon the two fighting boys.

Mirajane sighed "levy there's nothing we can do to end their fight so leave them"

Freed who was also observing this said "no we can do something!"

Both the girls looked at him eagerly "what is it!?"

Freed answers "look valentine's day is coming right? We will pull them into a bet simple"

Levy narrows her brows and asks "what-t kind of bet?"

Freed makes himself comfortable and continues "wait a bit levy! let them come over here"

Gajeel walks in between grey and natsu...the atmosphere was already hot... everyone could feel it. Everyone smiled when they came closer and even tried to crack a joke to make them laugh but it was of no use...that's when levy whispered something in freed's ear...

**(Bold means freed underlined means grey italicized means natsu)**

**"Hey natsu and grey"**

"What!" they both said together.

**"It's just that you know Valentine's Day is coming...I hope you remember"**

_"Really I guess it means a lot to me freed thanks for telling"_ natsu took it plainly

But grey wasn't like this "yeah I know freed... is there something important associated with it?"

**"You don't know what Valentine's Day is!"** freed yelled.

_"I guess not!"_ natsu said.

**"Leave it then...but I must tell you it is a very important day for couples"** freed smiled evilly

"Ok" they both said together without any further reactions

**"Let me come to the point..."** freed said softly but clearly

Everyone was now eager to listen about what he is going to say next

**"Do you know about Lucy and erza?"** freed asks

Grey and natsu both makes a disgusted face _"dude they are the reason why we were fighting!_

_They both sucks!"_ natsu exclaims.

Freed's mouth fell open but he continues** "okay then let's make a bet if you both together makes them your girlfriend before Valentine's Day and makes them head over heels for you guys then-"**

"Then?" they both asked.

Freed thinks sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves for the sake of our friends **"I will do whatever you want"**

Natsu gets up and says _"why together? I don't need his help"_

**"Well this was just half of the bet guys listen up"** freed says like a corporate man** "but if you fail to make them head over heels then you guys have to be lovey-dovey with each other whenever you are around us!" **

Everyone excluding grey and natsu gives freed all of their blesses for coming up with such a wonderful idea.

Natsu looks at grey, grey looks at natsu...a sweat dropped.

Grey stands up and says "deal"

Natsu walks towards freed and says _"deal"_

Freed happily says** "okay DEAL!"**

Everyone cheers them up with huge round of applauses, hooting go natsu and go grey! Banners...everywhere

they both had agreed with the conditions but were still not ready to be nice to each other so they both gives out cold wibes and leaves the room...both the guys taking different routes.

...

When they left the place gajeel asked "why Lucy and erza?"

Freed sighed again "look these two guys are left with only a month and erza and Lucy won't let anyone come in between as their boyfriends...certainly they are gonna lose and we are gonna win!"

...

Hey guys! I am back with a Valentine's Day flick I hope I hope I hope you guys will like it...

...


	2. meeting lucy and erza

A heartbreaking bet

Grey and natsu... (Paternal twins) always ready to kill each other and on the other hand Lucy and erza (an unbreakable bond) loves each other to death. Will a bet ending on Valentine's Day change their lives...completely?

NatsuXlucy

GreyXerza

...

Erza, Lucy and Aries walking back home after school

"I love you! Lucy...from the first day I saw you in those blue jeans white top and open hair...I completely fell for you...my heart it beats with yours...you know in rhythmic pattern...if you want you can also write a song about me and add it to your album...! Please say yes...I can't take no for an answer...I can't live without you!" erza reads out loud with full expressions and perfect emotion and then hands it out to Lucy.

Lucy folds the letter and keeps it safe in her bag at which Aries says "oh god Lucy! This is the 20th letter that you have rejected when are you ever gonna say yes to someone!? Valentine's day is coming!"

Lucy looks up at the sky and replies "this is not true love Aries...he just wants to be with me because he knows I am a famous singer...and nothing else"

Erza pats Lucy on the back and says "but Lucy he even remembers the dress in which he first saw you..." trying to convince her.

Lucy stops walking "guys...you know these days love has no value...I don't care if he remembers my dress and stuff...if he really loved me...then he wouldn't have wrote this kind of letter...so possessive one...it would have been with soft letters that by touching it I felt his warmth all over me-"

Aries made her stop "I hope you get that kind of a guy one day but for now stop being that romantic person you are on television"

Lucy blushes "but I am like this only!"

Erza and Aries laughs at Lucy's cuteness.

...

Aries turns right and walks towards her own house leaving erza and Lucy alone

Erza looks at the blonde girl from the corner of her eyes and says "Lucy why don't you..."

Lucy hugs her sister in the middle of the road "erza...you are a beautiful girl and just like me you also got many love letters...but I know that you don't want any kind of wall between us and I think the same"

Erza smiles a bit and returns the hug while a tear escapes her eyes.

...

With grey and natsu

"Hey you hot head" grey screams out.

"Don't ever call me that again!" natsu says while grabbing his neck.

"What about the bet?" grey asks as he snaps out his hand. "I can't be lovey-dovey with you ever! So what's the plan?"

"first we got to select a girl" natsu says with a sigh.

grey rubs his chin and says "but we just know their name and nothing else..."

"lucy heartfillia..." natsu says calmly.

"you know something about her?" grey questions.

"she is a singer, just like Taylor Swift" natsu says with a frown.

"oh! really? then I guess-" grey was cut off in the middle by natsu.

"shut up! you will take erza! lucy is mine" natsu shouts.

grey makes the most cutest face "you like her"

natsu blushes a bit "no you fool...erza is a hot head and I can't take another one like me..! she is better with you...opposite attracts"

grey sighs "ok"

...

next day at school

"I hope you remember what we have to do" natsu asks grey...

at which he just nods.

...

natsu enters the library with a dull face, natsu is really very impatient so reading books is not his forte at all. he wandered his eyes in the whole room and found a blonde girl sitting in the corner most seat with tonnes of books on her table. he walks towards her and grabs a seat next to her.

"I guess you like reading a lot" natsu asks plainly.

"yeah! I have to write new lyrics and for that I got to expand my vision by reading books" she says without breaking her concentration from the novel.

natsu looked kind of bored "...why...books..?, he browsed some of the books from the top "and I can see only romantic ones.."

she looks up through her reading glasses at the salmon haired guy and quirks an eye brow "well it's just that I like romantic and horror ones"

natsu smirks and stoops closer to her face and asks "do you believe in real life love stories luce?"

natsu was so close to her face that made lucy fall from her chair..."ouch! its lucy...not luce and one more thing stop wasting your time around me...I am not interested in you" she says while getting up, collects her belongings and walks away.

natsu's mouth fells open after hearing her words. he thinks "woah...how did she know that I was hitting on her ! but I am not gonna leave her like this...no way, I have to win the bet"

...

with erza

erza is also a creative girl, she is in her painting class. that's when grey enters the room and asks her "can I sit here with you?"

she looks around and says "there are many empty seats then why here?"

grey was not able to find an appropriate answer but makes up one "I heard from the teacher that you are a very good painter and I wanted to learn painting from you"

erza was impressed but still she tries to look cold "ok but I might not be able to teach you...I got no spare time sorry"

"what about friday then?"

"no sorry"

"then saturday will be alright"

"no I am kind of busy"

"what about sunday, even a little teaching will do please"

erza sighs "ok"

...

natsu was so lost in his dreams that he forgot completely about following lucy, he rans out of the library and finds her walking silently. "hey lucy! stop" but she walks as if she didn't hear him. he calls her three or four times more but at last he loses his patience and grabs her by arms

"hey why are'nt you listening?"

"leave me alone" lucy screams as tears rush over her cheeks.

"wait no please don't cry! ok I m sorry..." natsu says while losing his grip "you try to look tough even though you are just like cheese cake from inside"

it made her smile "cheese cake?"

"would you like to have some?" natsu asks the blonde girl.

she nods. he takes her to the cafeteria and makes her sit on a bench and gets lucy some cake and juice. "by the way my name is natsu dragneel" she looks at him "oh nice name and nice meeting you natsu I should go now ok bye" she gets up and waves him goodbye. he thinks "it was of no use she did'nt even became friends with me" thats when he hears her call for him "hey natsu! I just remember something"

"hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe" she throws a tissue towards him in which her number was written.

...

"woah your painting is so cool" grey exclaims

"thankyou" erza says to the black haired guy, she looks at him and asks "what does painting mean to you?"

grey stops painting and says "there is no space between a painter and his canvas they are just like two bodies one soul for me"

"I am sorry but may I ask your name?" erza asks calmly with an expressionless face.

"grey fullbuster" and then he continous to paint, erza waits for him to ask her name but he did'nt so she asks "why are'nt you..asking my name?"

he swallows hard and speaks out "I know your name"

"but how?"

"I just know!" grey tries to get out of the conversation.

erza bangs the table with her hand "yeah? I am just asking how?"

"I knew that you are hyper from the beginning"

"beginning?" she narrows her eyes and stoops closer "what do you want from me?"

grey was out of answer, he could'nt just randomly speak anything or tell her the truth. he grabs up his stuff and says "I will explain you when we will meet on sunday"

erza watches him ran away she thinks "he does'nt even asked for the address what is this guy upto?"

...


	3. a wierd painting class

A heartbreaking bet

Grey and natsu... (Paternal twins) always ready to kill each other and on the other hand Lucy and erza (an unbreakable bond) loves each other to death. Will a bet ending on Valentine's Day change their lives...completely?

NatsuXlucy

GreyXerza

...

**SUNDAY**

**grey's P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning today, even before natsu I don't want him to know where I am going as erza is already doubting me. OH GOD! at first I thought she is a nice girl but as I started to talk to her she was talking like an inspector. I looked at the clock it's...12 O 'clock now ! how can I say this is early ? I guess it is for me...whatever I must leave.

I am running, running and running with a heavy bag and a chit in my hand asking eveyone in sight about where C-50 is...and that's when a humble man told me it's two roads down in front of a big pond. thank god that natsu had already researched for those girls and got every information about them.

I am two roads down now but I can't find any pond...oh there it is! cool pond though. in front of the pond it's written C-50 in bold..well a way too big house with lots and lots of flowers everywhere but well maintained. I am panicking what to do.

I closed my eye and rang the door bell, I can hear footsteps, my heart is beating fast...she is just a girl I should not be scared.

"yes" it is not her voice, I opened one eye and saw a blonde girl smiling at me...phew I think she is LUCY! "hello can I know whom do you wanna meet?"

I snapped out of my dreams and replied calmly "I-I wanna see erza can I?"

she laughs a bit "of course you can! please come in" I smiled and walked into the house it's nicely decorated from inside, way too cool. lucy is just the opposite of erza's nature much more friendly, natsu...is gonna die he took the calmest girl out of the two and dumped me with a hot head!

"erza is not well...she is having a high fever" lucy said while leading me up to her room and there she was lying on her bed. "you-" I looked at lucy and said "sorry my name is grey I am erza's friend" she narrowed her eyes "friend?" I blushed some "yes just friends" she smiled "I was kidding grey don't take it seriously but can I ask for a favour?" I said yes Immediately "I have to go out for a while I hope you don't mind staying here with erza" I wanted some time alone with erza...so I took it as an opportunity and again said yes at which she thanked me and showed me to the kitchen and restroom in case of any emergencies and left.

now I am alone in here with another hot head as she is sleeping, I walked up to her room and saw her face, she looks so calm while sleeping. she is not narrowing her eyes anymore, not asking any questions just simply lying here with closed eyes. I moved my hands to touch her cheeks and they are so soft...she is sighing I guess she liked it.

"you are here" I felt a chill down my spine...she was awake! my mouth is dry and eyes wide open, I don't have any explainations why I was touching her cheeks. I helped her sit in a comfortable position on the bed and I also sat aside her. "grey I am not well I can't teach you today I am sorry..." phew...she don't know about the cheeks...now I am glad and much relieved. "it's okay erza...you don't have to be sorry is there something I can do for you" she is looking at me and a little smile formed on her face..."you look nice while smiling" oh god it slipped out of my mouth. "tha-nkyou" that was her soft reply.

"I want to know more about you grey as now we are friends-" I stopped her there and asked "WE ARE!" she nodded silently. wow! she at last became my friend, I got so excited that I hugged her in excitement for one minute. "grey..you can leave me now" I loosened the grip and I saw something in her eyes that was gloomy "look grey I want to make something clear between us...you are a nice guy, and I would like to have you by my side just as a friend, and I will always be there for you in need but I don't want a boyfriend." I was speechless, "thankyou erza...I apprieciate that and please don't take my closeness in other sense I will be just like your bestest buddy" I don't know what I was thinking when I said those words, I am here to make her head over heels but there is something about her that is making me say this. a hot headed girl, opening her heart in front of a guy who she hardly knows.

I think, her heart is pure, she has nothing to fake and I guess I like that about her...

"grey? would you like to have some tea?" she said. She is not well, I can't let her do work in this state so I stood up and pulled up my sleeves "I think you want some right? I will make! you don't worry" she is trying to get up but she don't know that no one can win over me when it comes to boasting about my tea skills !

...

**erza's P.O.V **

grey...I think I was just doubting him for nothing. he is a nice guy cause when I told him about that we can't be more than friends, he just accepted it coolly and now look at him making tea with such enthusiam...

...

**normal P.O.V**

grey was exhausted by doing all the hardwork. it took half an hour for him to make a tea but still he managed to do it.

"here is the tea" grey handsover the tea to erza with so much pride.

she takes a sip "it-s goo-d but kin-d o-f col-d"

grey was amazed and pours some tea for himself from the kettle and by one sip he made a hilarious face and the tea comes out of his mouth just like the way it went in.

"it is awful erza! but why did you say it's good" grey asks erza.

she keeps the cup on the table next to her bed and replies "cause I know it is the first time you are in the kitchen and I did'nt wanted to let you down by saying it was'nt good"

he laughed a bit and said "It is'nt my first time erza! my tea sucks and I know that! but I always give it a try"

erza smiles at this.

"hey guys! I am back!" lucy comes in with some groceries, music CD's and books in her hand. she was surprised at seeing erza smiling so truly.

she hugs erza "I am glad to see that you are happy" she checks her temperature and finds that she was now alright. "grey thankyou for staying here while I was gone" he blushes a bit, erza stands up and says in lucy's tone "as a reward grey have dinner with us" he packs up his bag and tries to make an excuse "you know I can't cause I have to eat dinner with grandma and hot head"

"no no no you have to!" lucy pulls him towards the dining room and makes him sit. she goes into the kitchen with erza and in a minute or two a delicious aroma started to tickle grey's nose.

that's when grey's phone rang and he found that it was of natsu, he picks up the phone "hello" from the other side of the door natsu roars "hey! grey where are you, I have'nt seen you since morning!" grey sighs "granny knows natsu, I am having a painting class" natsu rubs his chin "from morning?" grey clears his throat "for you it might be a wierd painting class but it is the truth natsu, the teacher is coming I havta go bye" natsu looks at the phone in disbelief and bangs it on the bed.

grey had a wonderful dinner at the girls, they served him with different types of before going asked "the food was delicious who made it?"

erza pointed towards lucy, and lucy blushed a bit "I made the chicken, the rest was all erza's hard work" but then, they both starts to appreciate about each others skills...which made grey think "they both really do love each other"

...

**CONCLUSION-**

(1)grey found a new side of erza today a more calmer and nicer one.

(2)erza's doubt were all washed away and she got a best buddy in grey.

(3)grey got to know about lucy in person.

(4)natsu is angry.

...


	4. love starts to blooom

A heartbreaking bet

Grey and natsu... (Paternal twins) always ready to kill each other and on the other hand Lucy and erza (an unbreakable bond) loves each other to death. Will a bet ending on Valentine's Day change their lives...completely?

NatsuXlucy

GreyXerza

**...**

**(A/N: I am really sorry for updating so lately, its just that my exams has just fnished and I was so exhausted and lazy :P to write the nest chapter so last night I felt like writing and here is the product I hope you guys will lyk it and...you will let me know your views by reviewing me -_- it just feels so odd when I get no reviews for my stories...**

**...**

grey was exhausted now...it was a really big day..filled with little moments. he made his way up the staircase, his posture was becoming bended and eyes getting closed with every step...a sigh escaped as soon as he dumped himself on the bed with his things "how can everything be so perfect today?"

"grey! where were you!" a screaming salmon headed jumped on grey making him fall from his bed..."why did I said that! god!" grey cursed himself for saying those words while he got up slowly with half closed eyes...he was really very tired and made himself sit across the bed to face natsu.

"where were you all day dude" natsu asked with a more like an investigator expression on which made grey quirked his eyes "let me sleep for a while, I m exhausted" natsu jumped at grey and started to move his head back and forth to keep him awake "you have to tell me!" grey made a displeased face and snapped his hand away "fine! I was at erza's house, trying to be friends with her!"

"ohh" natsu made the cutest puppy eyes he could ever make "and you didn't take me with you.." grey glared at him "don't do that, ohk...it don't work on me"

natsu threw his hand behind his head in a casual way "ohk...ohk so how did it go?"

**AFTER FIVE MINUTES (I don't wanna repeat all the previous stuff again :P)**

"you will remain with her just as a friend?! what about the bet dude?" natsu looked at gray with disbelief who replied "natsu...she isn't that type of a girl who will flirt with a guy without knowing him and I also respect that quality of her" natsu burst out in laughter "woah man ! you really want to fall in love with hot head ?" gray blushed at this "wh-y ? what's the problem with her?" the salmon haired guy started to laugh again like a maniac "do as you please dude!"

...

next day at lunch both of the guys were walking towards cafeteria when natsu's gaze fell on a blonde haired girl who was sitting near the tree facing the opposite side, he was only able to see her back but he was absolutely sure that it was lucy "grey I will catch you up later" and ran before waiting for his reply.

"hey luce! what are you doing" he asked the blonde girl who was really busy at what she was doing that his voice scared her "oh! whose that!" came out of lucy's mouth while she fell back on the grass. now natsu was confused she was acting as if she was hiding something "hey luce, you hiding something" she sighed and pulled him closer and whispered the reason in his ears "woah! luce, you know its not allowed!" she gathered everything around her and stuffed it in her black bag and replied while stooding up "I know, but I can't do anything else"

natsu grinned at this "what if I help you cause I got a superb place to hide it" the girl lit up instantly when she heard him "what is it!" he leaned closer so that he was just inches apart from her pretty face "I need something in return" lucy blushed "wh-at?" natsu made up a goofy face "I want you to agree to come on a date with me" she felt the surrounding getting warm, he was really close that she was able to feel his breathe on her lips. lucy nodded hesitantly.

natsu hugged her immediately at which she hugged him back "so its a deal!, we will meet up here again after school !"

...

**GREY P.O.V **

I don't know what happens to natsu sometimes, he just left so suddenly without even listening to my reply -_- I can't believe that psycho is my brother.."grey!?"

I looked at the source of the voice and it was.."hey erza!" I waved my hand towards and she came running towards me with a smile, can't believe she has become so friendly after that meeting at her house this sunday "what are you all alone always?" she asked me "no-no I was with my brother but he left me for some kind of work" she smiled again, woah someone is in a good mood today

"come and eat lunch with me then!" and she grabbed my hand pulling to a more calmer and nice place to sit, what the hell noone cares about my reply.

she opened her lunch box and kept it in between us, I took a small piece of sandwich "thankyou" and she just nodded. we sat their quietly just eating, at equal intervals I watched her she was kind of busy with her phone, all the time it was vibrating and when it did she made a pathetic face as if something was bothering her "er-za? what happened?" I asked shifting my gaze totally upon her. "huh? what? oh I mean nothing" she tried to dodge my question but I asked again "you consider me as your friend? don't you? you can tell me"

she made a genuine face expression "ohk" she paused after that and breathed hard as if she was collecting herself "I am in a confusion and I ha-ve a lot of questions ca-n you answer them if you can" I gave her a thumbs up "ask me anything!"

"what will you do if the girl you loved the most hurts you?"

"I will try to find out why she did that"

"what if you finds out that she was just using you for her own means and now she wants your forgiveness"

"I will forgive her"

"why?"

"because even if she never loved me, I always loved her right? so forgiving your loved ones is easy when they are seeking for your forgiveness"

"you would really do that?"

"ofcourse! you can't live with your past forever, at some point you have to move on"

"thankyou grey" erza smiled at him

...

**lucy's P.O.V**

**classes are over, I guess it's time to find natsu, I grabbed my stuff and made my down the hallway where I found a particular salmon haired guy sitting on the steps (A/N: stairs) he has his back towards me so I think he hasn't noticed me, I don't know but why is he so nice to me, I have never met such a energetic guy who is up for anything and his smile...so cute what? snap out lucy ! what are you thinking no no no ! I-I am I starting to like him...we just met once and I already feel so close...**

**"natsu" I called out his name slowly, he jumped a bit when he heard my voice and turned to face me "oye lucy! you up for going on a date with me?" I blushed a bit before taking in what he said "first hel-p me ou-t ! idiot!" he smiled a bit before grabbing my hand "ohk lets go then!" **

**oh my god! he is so fast when it comes to running, I can literally feel like flying suddenly he stopped making me fall on my back "ouchh!" I rubbed my back "I am sorry luce" he leaned closer to examine my face "I didn't got hurt on my face, its my back" I sweat dropped, sometimes he can be so dense "let me see" he said while smirking. all guys are same..."back off! I am fine!" I said while standing up "hahaha that actually worked" he said to himself while laughing his head off making me blush furiously "now tell me the plan already!"**

...

**natsu's P.O.V**

I am pretty fast when it comes to running and my suddenly stopping made luce fall, she is complaining about her back hurting girls are the same complaining for pity things...so I came up with an Idea "let me see" her face god it went from anger to like what? it was so funny she thought that I am a pervert for a second. I can see that her pain is all gone "hahahaha that actually worked" I got her back on her feet again !

I can see that she is blushing and that pink tint on her cheeks...she is looking cute "now tell me the plan already" I stopped laughing and made an expression less face "get that little guy out of your bag" I demanded. she nodded and did what I asked her to...she opened her bag and carefully got the little cat out of it "he must have been exhausting in there" she said sadly that amused me the blonde girl is sensitive when it comes to other's "why can't you take him home?" I asked lucy who was cuddling the little guy "erza doesn't like animals in the house" I looked at her face it was sad "hey cheer up luce! look at this place" I pointed towards a medium whole in the big tree it contained enough space for a little cat to live peacefully "he can stay there!" after minutes of being sad I saw a real smile on her face "yeah!" that little curve on her face I don't know but it makes me so fluffy from inside I just love watching her happy "we will name the cat happy" she gave me a puzzled look "why happy?" I took the cat from her hand and placed him inside the tree's whole so that he can get used to it "because he makes you happy so his name will be happy"

...

**lucy's P.O.V**

**"because he makes you happy so his name will be happy" I felt small tears forming in the corner of my eyes, Natsu who can be so dense all the time can be so nice when it comes to serious matter, we both stood up and grabbed our stuff...it was safe here in this place for happy as there were no fiesty dogs or other animals and even though I am gonna come daily to check on him, we both waved our goodbye to happy "natsu..." he looked at me while walking "oye lucee" I was not able to stop myself I hugged him tightly "thankyou natsu!"he looked surprised I guess he was not expecting this but he surely hugged me back "anything for you luce" **

**I loosened my hug and let him go "natsu can you walk me home" he smiled at me "yeah! I will also get to know about where you stay" I nodded and smiled a bit he can be so child sometimes and I love that about him...wait a second love that? Am I going crazy snap out again "so lucy you remember your promise right" how can I forget!? You reminded me about it each and every second "well there's my house" I pointed towards a house near the lake with lots of flowers in the front, I waved him good bye and as I was about to go inside I called him "I will meet you tomorrow at night for our date!" **

...**erza's P.O.V**

**like grey said I should just forgive him and move on in my life but I-I just can't stop loving him, I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed thinking what to do, thats when jellal's messages came to mind when I was with grey I kept ignoring his messages, should I rea-d them no-w? I felt tempted.**

**slowly I picked up my phone and found out there were like 30 messages from him...**

**(1)jellal fernandes (A/N: this is how his name written ryt ? :P)**

**erza...forgive me..plzz**

**(2)jellal frenandes**

**erza ! atleast let me know what you want ! I am dieing because of your silence!**

**(3)jellal frenandes **

**I still love you...I know I was a bit selfish back then but now I know my fault and I want my erza back...please forgive me..**

**I shut the phone immediately after reading the 3rd message "how can he!?" tears started to form in my eyes "after all the stuff he did to me!?"**

**but then grey's words came into my mind **"because even if she never loved me, I always loved her right? so forgiving your loved ones is easy when they are seeking for your forgiveness" **I wiped away my tears and dialled the number from my cell phone "jellal?..."**

**...**


End file.
